Planet Sheen
| last_aired = present | status = Returning series | num_seasons = 1 | no_episodes = 26 | list_episodes = List of Planet Sheen episodes | preceded_by = The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius | website = http://www.nick.com/shows/planet-sheen/ |}} Planet Sheen is an American CGI animated television series. It is the 2010 spin-off of the 2002 series The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius as well as the 2001 Oscar-nominated film Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. The show was created by John A. Davis, Keith Alcorn and Steve Oedekerk and based on characters created by John A. Davis. The series has been picked up for 26 episodes by Nickelodeon for its first season. Jeffrey Garcia returned as the voice of Sheen, and Bob Joles and Rob Paulsen are the voices of Nesmith and Doppy. The series was originally produced by C.O.R.E. in Toronto, however production moved to Bardel Entertainment in Vancouver after C.O.R.E shut its doors. Planet Sheen premiered on Nickelodeon on October 2, 2010 (along with T.U.F.F. Puppy) in the United States. Plot After sneaking into his best friend Jimmy Neutron's laboratory and finding Jimmy's secret rocketship, Sheen Estevez accidentally blasts himself into outer space. Four million and one lightyears away, Sheen crashes on Zeenu—an odd planet inhabited by aliens called Zeenunians. Soon after the crash, Sheen wants to go home, but his rocketship was smashed when he flew into a house belonging to a Zeenunian named Dorkus, whose name Sheen ridicules for its similarity to the word "dork." Dorkus (who is one of the chief advisors to the Emperor) is furious that Sheen destroyed his home, and intends to destroy him. Unfortunately, the Emperor takes a liking to Sheen and thwarts his plans at every turn. Much of the show is centered around Sheen annoying Dorkus with his antics and wild destruction, and Dorkus trying (and failing) to get back at him for it. While on Zeenu, Sheen makes many new acquaintances, some of which include Doppy (a green, slug-like creature who resembles Sheen's friend on Earth, Carl Wheezer), Emperor (the grand head ruler of Zeenu, who firmly believes Sheen is a supernatural creature that will bring joy to Zeenu), Nesmith (an intelligent chimpanzee from Earth who excels in subjects such as math and engineering), and a Zeenunian girl named Aseefa who becomes Sheen's crush. Aseefa has a pet Choctow (the most feared and dangerous creature on Zeenu) named Chock Chock. With the help of his new Zeenunian friends, Sheen must fix his rocket, work for the Emperor, and annoy Dorkus as much as he can so he can get back home to Earth. It is currently unknown whether Jimmy or other characters from the previous series will appear; so far Carl has appeared in the show but only in a flashback, not in a physical appearance. Characters Sheen Estevez Sheen (voiced by Jeff Garcia) is a dim-witted, lanky, hyperactive 13-year-old boy and the main protagonist of the series. He has a very short attention span, and was in his third year of fourth grade when he was launched to Zeenu. As the Royal Advisor of Zeenu's Emperor, Sheen often has to save the day by himself, unlike his role in the original series. He develops a crush on a Zeenunian warrior named Aseefa. Mr. Nesmith Mr. Nesmith (voiced by Bob Joles) is a chimpanzee from Earth who has been living on Zeenu for 48 years. He came to Zeenu as a normal chimpanzee, but after his rocket crashed in 1962, he developed advanced intelligence and the ability to speak, due to the higher gravity. On Earth, he was a circus performer, along with his wife, Beverly. Mr. Nesmith is often fed-up with Sheen's antics, but tolerates him in hopes that they may be able to fix Sheen's rocket and return to Earth. He lives with Sheen in their apartment on Zeenu. He is Jimmy Neutron's counterpart of the show. Dorkus Aurelius Dorkus (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is the main antagonist of the series. He was the Emperor's #1 royal advisor. When Sheen's rocket crashlands on Dorkus' house, the Emperor takes a liking to Sheen and gives him Dorkus' position. As a result, Dorkus wants revenge on Sheen, and often tries to destroy him. Despite this, Sheen still enjoys teasing Dorkus, usually about his name and is unaware of his attempts to destroy him. It is revealed that his last name is Aurelius in the episode "Trial by Jerry" (presumably a reference to Roman emperor Marcus Aurelius). A recurring gag is that in most of the episodes he's in his house gets destroyed somehow. He also says phrases like 'Oh, Grock!' in terms of exclamation. Pinter Pinter (voiced by Thomas Lennon) is a small, orange, eyeball-like creature with small, two-toed feet and bat-like wings. He is the minion of Dorkus. Dorkus often takes out his rage on Pinter when his evil plans fail, but Pinter still adores Dorkus nonetheless. Emperor The Emperor (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) is a small, purple squid-like lump of goo who could not be happier to have Sheen Estevez on Planet Zeenu. He has 11 tentacles for a beard and eight points on his crown. In the Emperor's eyes, Sheen is the mythological bearer of peace, prosperity and joy whose arrival is foretold in the Book of Great Goodness (Zeenu's equivalent of the Bible). After watching Sheen defeat terrible beasts, the Emperor not only promotes Sheen to top advisor but also tries to get him to marry his daughter, Princess OomLaa. Princess OomLaa Princess OomLaa (voiced by Candi Milo) is a purple alien and the daughter of the Emperor. She wears a yellow dress and is much taller than her father. Oom is madly in love with Sheen and tries to seduce him with her two faces, despite the fact that Sheen is afraid of her. Although not much fact supports her, she seems to not like Aseefa. Mostly because of Aseefa's scary warrior face. She most likely knows that Sheen does not like her, but she does not care. She often follows Sheen around and gives him "rafenhopher" (a rafenhopher is where she licks Sheen with her long tongue). Note: In "Pilot", The Emperor introduces her as OomLaa, though every other time, (except in "The Boy Next Dorkus," when Dorkus mentions he invited her to his classy party), she is called Oom probably as a nickname. Doppy Dopweiler Doppy Dopweiler (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is the Zeenunian version of Carl Wheezer, one of Sheen's friends in the original series. He resembles a green slug with Carl's face, and wears two pairs of glasses on his four eyes. Like Carl, he can be overly worried about things and can easily feel insulted. Doppy is timid and dimwitted, but quickly makes friends with Sheen. He idolizes Dorkus, who always tries to trick him into harming Sheen. In one episode, he mentioned his name was spelled D-o-p-p-tra la la la la-y. (The "tra la la la la" is silent but felt.) He is voiced by Rob Paulsen, the same person who voices Carl Wheezer in the original series. Aseefa Aseefa (voiced by Soleil Moon Frye) is a brave, blue-skinned Glimmorian girl whose ponytail functions as a third arm. She is an adventurous tomboy and warrior. Sheen has a crush on Aseefa, but he is too nervous to tell her because of uncertainty of her feelings towards him (though she most likely feels the same for him). Aseefa somewhat replaces Libby as Sheen's love interest. Aseefa resembles Neytiri from Avatar; however, this is merely a coincidence, as her character was designed before Avatar was released. She has revealed that she speaks at least 14 languages, including "Zeenunian" (almost identical to English) and "Fire Waffle." So far Sheen has not explained why he isn't together with Libby but might as the series progresses. It is in fact hinted that Aseefa may have similar feelings for Sheen when Sheen commented in one episode that she was pretty and Aseefa became noticeably excited and asked "really?" She seemed upset when Sheen hastily replied "no" as a cover-up. Chock Chock Chock Chock (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) is Aseefa's pet Chocktow. He is a large green, dinosaur-like creature capable of breathing fire, reading, and playing the concertina. The color of his scales is odd, because as shown in the episode "What's up Chock?" most male Chocktows are some shade of blue, though there have been other green Chocktows besides him (though it is uncommon). He once fell in love with a pink female Chocktow but quickly decided against it when she rejected him for another. Episodes Cast * Jeff Garcia - Sheen Estevez * Bob Joles - Mr. Nesmith * Rob Paulsen - Doppy Dopweiler * Soleil Moon Frye - Aseefa * Jeff Bennett - Dorkus, Bobb, Grish * Thomas Lennon - Pinter * Candi Milo - Princess OomLaa * Fred Tatasciore - Emperor, Chock Chock Additional Voices * Carlos Alazraqui - Emcee * Jim Cummings - Ultra Lord * John DiMaggio - * Thomas F. Wilson - Blurg Crew * Jim Hope - Co-Executive Producer, Voice Director * Kevin Michael Richardson - Theme Song Performer External links * * * * http://www.nick.com/shows/planet-sheen/ * http://www.nickpress-planet-sheen.com/episodes.html Category:Nicktoons Category:Shows Category:Television Shows Category:CGI shows